Currently, the liquid crystal display technology has been widely applied to televisions, cell phones and display of public information, and is a widely used display technology. A liquid crystal display panel of a liquid crystal display includes a counter substrate and an array substrate that are disposed in opposition, as well as a liquid crystal layer located between the two substrates. In addition, in order to guarantee the stability of thickness of the liquid crystal layer, Post Spacers (PSs) playing a supporting role are also provided between the two substrates in general. The PSs are usually fixed on the array substrate, and the design of PSs affects the uniformity of thickness of the liquid crystal layer, and then affects the quality of liquid crystal display.